The field of the invention is fencing and the invention relates more particularly to the making of fence posts. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,480 discloses a metal hinged post form similar in some ways to the present post form.
Applicant's earlier post form was removed by opening the form at a hinge. There are several difficulties with the use of a hinged metal post form. One difficulty is the solidifying of concrete at the base of the form. This can make it difficult to open the form after the concrete is set. Another difficulty is the expense of fabricating such a form. A still further difficulty is the weight of a fabricated steel form. Fiber board forms for concrete posts are well known in the building trade. One such form has been sold for many years under the trademark "Sonotube." Such forms are removed by cutting and turning them off of the cured post. The use of such forms is thus too expensive for the making of fence posts since they are a one-use only form and are relatively expensive. There is, thus, a need for a more economical easier-to-remove form for casting a fence post in situ.